


Ice and Snow

by reaschild (rea_p)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen, Surprises, unexpected joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea_p/pseuds/reaschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what you get</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice and Snow

It happened often enough. Expect snow, get sun. Expect beaches, get mountains. Expect the swinging (nineteen) sixties, get the stodgy eighteen sixties. You got to a point where you knew to check the door view before going out, just to see how wrong you’d gone this time. So when she’d been promised a beautiful place, and saw nothing but icecaps out the front door, she figured it was just another error.

Until she stepped out, into the stinging cold and saw the incredible, technicolour light show snaking across the sky above her. For once, it was everything he’d promised her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge "Ice and Snow" on an lj comm.


End file.
